Learning to Live Again
by BlueDragon22
Summary: It's the summer after the war, and Hermione and Ron help each other heal while entering a new relationship. Rated T because of greiving, mentions of Hermione being tortured and the posibility of a few swear words from one or two of the Weasleys. This is my first FanFiction so I would love to hear your coments and reviews. Will add more chapters depending on reviews!
1. Advice From MrsWeasley

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. I would really appreciate comments and any advice you may have for me. I will take it into serious consideration. Thank you for reading my story! Rated T just place the summer after the war. Ron/Hermione fic. **

**Hermione's POV**

When I woke up it was six o'clock in the morning and Ginny Weasley was still asleep. So I pulled on a pair of pants and a baggy sweat shirt as I slipped out the door. When I walked down the stairs I found siting in the kitchen gripping a cup of tea sobbing softly. It had been only 2 weeks since the war and at the burrow, the loss of Fred hung in the air.

"Hi ." I said softly

"Oh Hermione, what are you doing up so early?" Molly asked while dabbing at her eyes

"I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would get up and have some breakfast."

"I'll put on the kettle then. Would you like some tea and toast?" she asked.

Her motherly instincts were obviously in over drive. Not that I minded though because after spending months in a tent, having a violent bloody battle and with my own mother in Australia, I could use some extra mothering.

"That would be great thank you." I said yawning

I was exhausted I hadn't had a decent sleep since the night after the battle. I was constantly plagued by nightmares of Bellatrix Lestrange and the people I had known since childhood dying. If that wasn't enough I couldn't stop thinking about Ron and the kiss. What would happen between us? Did Ron even like me that way? Ginny seemed to think he did but how could I be sure? I was supposed to be the smartest witch of our age and I can't even figure out if a damn boy likes me. I feel like such an idiot for even falling in love with Ron in the first place. We had hardly talked since the kiss and it never felt like the right time. For goodness sake Ron has enough stress as it is he's still mourning Fred and I know he's worried about Gorge. So why add more to his list of worries? Really if Ron loved me he wouldn't have dated Lavender and he wouldn't have left. He couldn't like me anyways. Ron wouldn't love me. Bushy haired, bookworm, ugly me not when he could get girls like Lavender Brown. Girls with perfect straight blond hair, perfect figures and that were actually pretty.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" asked as she placed a cup of tea and a plate of toast in front of me.

"I well… no not really." I admitted

"Well if it's anything I can help you with let me know." She told me looking concerned

"I could use some advice. But it's nothing important that couldn't wait. I don't want to be a bother or anything. Especially with you having just…" I stopped

"Lost Fred." finished for me "Hermione don't be ridiculous! You're like a second daughter to me so whatever it is I'm sure it's important and I would be happy to help. So what's wrong dear?"

"I keep having nightmares and… I don't know how to talk to… Ron about anything anymore it's just so awkward. I don't want to stress him out or make it all worse. He already has enough to deal with. I don't want him to have to add me to his list of concerns." I told her

"Hermione what are you so worried about telling Ron? You have known each other since you were eleven years old." she asked

"Well things have been a little awkward between us since the battle and since we umm… kissed" I muttered the last word blushing. I was a little embarrassed about knowing I had kissed her son. I looked up at her and saw that she was smiling.

"Well it's about time. I was wondering when you two were going to do something about how you feel about each other. You should really talk to Ron about this though." She told me with a smile on her face

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do ? What if he doesn't love me back? If he doesn't then it will ruin our friendship and he just lost a brother he doesn't need to lose a friend too!" I said panicked

"Dear, Ron loves you it's obvious to everyone. I might not be a teenager anymore but I do still notice these things you know. I've seen the way he looks at you Hermione. He looks at you the same way you look at him or the same way Harry and Ginny look at each other. The way he acts around you reminds me of Arthur before we started dating. And Ron needs you Hermione especially now. He's going to need support and someone to lean on. You are right though Ron doesn't need to lose a friend. But he does need to know that you love him." She told me

"How can you be so sure he loves me? Really he probably figured out that I'm in love with him years ago and if Ron's been in love with me as long as I've been in love with him why hasn't he said anything yet? He probably wouldn't like me anyways." I told her

"There are some things a mother just knows, I've watched almost all of my children fall in love and Ron's no different. Hermione you know Ron hasn't told you he loves you yet for the same reason you haven't told him. You're both nervous, self-conscious and worried about ruining an important friendship. Now why is it that you're so convinced he won't feel the same way?" asked while pushing her vibrant red hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not pretty. I have bushy hair, I'm a bookworm with an otherwise very plain figure and appearance. So why would Ron love plain boring me when he could have some beautiful girl instead." I told her exasperatedly my hands griping my mug of tea a little too forcefully.

"It's not all about looks dear. Really Hermione you are very pretty and I'm sure Ron thinks so to." She assured me

"Well maybe your right." I said

"I know I'm right but you are going to need to talk to him. You should do it today too because he's going to need you tomorrow and I know my son well enough to be able to say he's not going to make the first move." told me and I knew she was right tomorrow was Fred's burial. Ron was going to need someone to help him through and that person was going to be me.

"Okay I'll talk to him." I agreed

"Good I'm glad to hear it." said with a smile and that concluded our conversation.

I finished my breakfast then I read a book on healing magic. Which I really needed to improve on and slowly but surely the Weasley family got up. Starting with then Charlie, followed by Bill and Fleur, shortly after Percy and an empty looking Gorge appeared. Then finally the Weasley I had been waiting to see all morning came down stairs for breakfast. Ron was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight fitting sapphire coloured t-shirt that brought out his eyes which were only a few shades lighter. He was so perfect and handsome despite other girls thinking he was average I thought Ron was the most wonderful guy on the planet. No one had ever made me feel more alive.

"'Morning Hermione." Ron smiled sleepily at me

"Good morning Ron." I smiled back watching him walk into the kitchen and pile six pieces of toast onto his plate. Shortly after Harry and Ginny came down the stairs holding hands pecking each other on the cheek every few seconds. Not two minutes later Ron shot out of the kitchen like there was a fire and sat on the couch next to me with a slice of toast still in hand.

"Hi." I said upon his arrival

"Hey do you mind if I sit here? 'Cause Harry and Ginny are in there snogging and I'd prefer not to see it. Especially while I'm eating my breakfast." He said as he shoved his last piece of toast in his mouth.

"No of course I don't mind and when you're done could we maybe ummm… go talk." I said looking down at the large book on my lap then back at him nervously.

"Yeah sure Hermione lets go outside." He said and I could tell he fully understood what I wanted to talk about. He got up and held his hand out for me to take. I took his hand and he led me through the kitchen and out the back door still holding my hand when we got outside. As we went past the kitchen I saw smile knowingly at us and Ginny grinned raising her eyebrows at me.

**Note: I will add more chapters depending on comments so if you want to hear more please let me know! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Talking to Ron

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter your comments and constructive criticism were greatly appreciated. I know I missed a few words in the first chapter something happened when I copied the document and I have so far been unable to correct the mistakes but I am working on it. Thank you so much again for reading this and commenting! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Hermione's POV**

When Ron and I got outside we held hands and walked in silence for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to start the awkward conversation. As much as I was enjoying just being with him and holding his hand I knew I had to say something. After all I was the one who wanted to talk with him in the first place. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"How are the Chudley Cannons doing this season?" I asked Ron casually He looked at me for a second in confusion then burst out laughing. Now I was the one who was confused.

"Hermione, quidditch hasn't started yet." He said grinning. It was one of the few times I had seen him smile since the loss of Fred.

"Oh, of course." I said blushing crimson looking at my feet.

"Hermione let's just get to the point here. I may not be brilliant but I'm not daft. I know you didn't want to talk to me about quidditch. You want to talk to me about the kiss and have probably been up all morning thinking of a way to let me down easy." I opened my mouth to protest "Let me finish you at least owe me that." He stopped me. I was completely dumbstruck and let him continue while I tried to make my tongue work again "I know the kiss was a spur of the moment thing for you because you thought we would all die. It's okay if it didn't mean anything to you but it meant something to me. I get that you think of me as a friend and I was an idiot to ever think otherwise. So let's just skip the I'm sorry part, all the pleasantries and move on. I'm sorry I've wasted so much of your time. You can go be with your precious Victor Krum or Harry or whoever it is you really love." He rambled on. Then he started to turn back towards the house.

"Ron what the hell are you talking about?" I half yelled at him

"It's okay Hermione you don't have to explain anything, but could you not make this harder for me than it already is?" he said wincing like he was in physical pain

"Ronald Weasley you will listen to what I have to say even if I have to put a body binding curse on you!" I told him angrily at this he turned around and looked genuinely frightened. I pulled out my wand ready to use it if it would make him listen. "So are you going to listen or are you going to make me use my wand?" I asked seething mad about all of his assumptions

"Fine." He said

"Good. Now I have not spent the past two weeks trying to figure out what to say to you about the kiss for you to blow me off with your incorrect assumptions! And for your information I have spent most of the morning getting advice from your mother on how to tell you how I feel." I told him "When I kissed you I meant it more than I have ever meant anything in my entire life! Ron, I don't know why you think I like Harry. But I think of him as my brother nothing more and just so you know I only ever went to the Yule ball with Victor because you wouldn't ask me. Now I have finally made the first move and you have the nerve to accuse me of loving someone other than you? How dare you! Ron I love you, only you and I have loved only you since I was thirteen years old. How could you have not realized it by now?" I yelled at him now with tears in my eyes

"You love me?" he whispered almost to himself

"Yes for the love of Merlin of course I love you!" I yelled then suddenly Ron ran towards me. He scooped me into his arms and lifted me off the ground while kissing me full on the lips. I responded eagerly as he spun me around. I couldn't believe this I was kissing Ron Weasley and we weren't in mortal danger! Finally we pulled apart.

"Bloody hell! I love you Hermione, I have since second year. Merlin I love you." He told me kissing me again

"Ron I love you more than anything." I told him as he set me down. He smiled and I couldn't be happier.

"There's one more thing though, don't you dare ever call yourself an idiot or a waste of my time ever again!" I told him sternly

He simply smiled "So are we together now then?" He asked

"No Ron, I just admitted my undying love for you, now I reckon I'm never going to talk to you again." I said sarcastically "Of course we're together."

"Good. Now do you want to go back inside I think Mum just put on bacon?" he said grinning

"Honestly Ron is food all you ever think about?" I teased as we walked toward the burrow

"That and you." He said

When we walked into the kitchen all eyes were on us. Mrs. Weasley smiled at our entwined hands and everyone else started pulling change out of their pockets.

"Well it's about time!" Harry said as he handed Ginny a galleon.

"Were you guys betting on us?" I asked

"Fred and I have been taking bets on you two since we all went to the quidditch world cup." George said with a watery smile it was the first time George had sounded anything like himself since the passing of his brother. "Looks like Ickle Ronniekins finally has a girlfriend" he said as Charlie passed him four sickles.

"Ha ha very funny George. What exactly was everyone betting on anyways?" Ron asked

"Well when you two went outside I bet that you would be a complete arse and Hermione would have to make the first move." Ginny said "So then Harry bet that you would make the first move. So Charlie got the extendable ears out and we listened in. Then when Hermione threatened to curse you Charlie bet that she would and George bet that she wouldn't. Then while you guys were snogging George bet that you two would be keeping each other busy for quite a while and Bill bet against him." Ginny finished smiling

"Oye! George you owe me eight sickles!" Bill said and George reluctantly handed him the money. It really was quite funny how everyone but us knew we would get together. I smiled up at Ron and gave him a quick kiss I was so glad he was finally mine.

"Get a room you guys!" Charlie hollered at us.

"Gladly!" Ron said "Come on Hermione lets go see what kind of damage we can do to Charlie's room. Surely you know a spell that could make it explode." He said happily

"Ron!" I scolded giving him a slap on the shoulder

"Well at least you two are finally together!" Ginny said and I couldn't agree with her more.

The day passed quite quickly. Ron and I went for a walk. Then he and Harry played chess while Ginny and I talked. Finally it was time for dinner and everyone chatted just like before the war. Then Mrs. Weasley brought out some wonderful looking apple pie. She passed out the pieces to everyone then lastly to George who suddenly broke down into a heap of uncontrollable sobs. Molly dropped the pie on the floor and enveloped George in a hug. Tears were then slipping from Mrs. Weasley's eyes too.

"That was his favourite Mum. The pie, he never got to tell you. He could never decide between that and your chocolate cake." George sobbed into his mother's shoulder.

At this started to cry harder and there were tears in everyone else's eyes too including mine. Mr. Weasley whispered something to Bill and he nodded. Then Bill got up and escorted Fleur out of the room and gestured for everyone else to follow. Harry helped a teary eyed Ginny out of her chair and upstairs. Then Charlie, Percy and Bill sat in the living room in silence. Ron and I made our way to where they were sitting. I gave Ron a hug knowing that he was struggling not to cry too.

"'Ermionee could you help me in zee kitchen?" Fleur asked me "I don't think poor Molly will be up to it."

"Yes of course, Ron are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine Hermione go help Fleur she's right Mum isn't up to it right now." He said

"Alright, I better go then." I said walking towards the kitchen where Fleur was levitating the dropped pie to the garbage. I then began to wash the dishes and they all floated into their proper place. We finished quickly and I went back to the living room to see how Ron was doing but to my surprise he wasn't there.

"Percy, have you seen Ron?" I asked

"I think he went upstairs, but I'm not sure he's really in the mood for company." Percy told me

"Thanks Percy." I said walking towards the stairs ignoring his warning. I walked up the stairs towards Ron's room. As I passed Ginny's room I heard sobbing and what seemed to be Harrys attempts at comforting her. I continued up the stairs to Ron's room where the door was closed.

"Ron?" I said as I knocked on the door "Can I come in?" I asked

"Hermione?" Ron asked "Just a minute" he sounded like he had been crying.

"Ron I'm coming in okay." I said as I twisted the door knob and stepped into his room. Where Ron was sitting on his bed with tears streaming down his face and he was holding an old beaten up teddy bear.

"Oh Ron!" I said running towards him and giving him a big hug. He put his arms around me and cried.

"Hermione, you don't need to see me like this." He said between sobs

"Ron I don't care what state you're in I will always be here for you." I told him and he just hugged me tightly. We sat there like that for a good ten minutes and Ron just let himself cry on my shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder if any of us will ever get back to normal. I mean we couldn't even get through desert without a complete breakdown. It's not fair Fred barley got a chance to live and he's already gone. He didn't even get to tell his own Mum what his favourite desert was." He said quietly

"It will get easier Ron, you'll see. Right now it's just all the little things that remind you of him that are going to make things seem harder." I told him softly

"Yeah, I suppose your right. You always are. I found this the other day when Mum asked me to clean my room." Ron said holding up the old teddy bear. "It's the one Fred and George turned into a spider when I was five." He told me as he started to cry again. Eventually we both started to fall asleep. At around one o'clock in the morning I woke up with Ron's arms wrapped around me.

"Ron?" I said

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily

"Could you let go of me?" I asked "Because your Mum probably won't be too pleased if she finds us like this." I said

"Kay see you in the morning." Ron smiled drifting back to sleep when I got up I noticed that Harry was already in bed and had obviously not wanted to wake us. So I headed to Ginny's room and fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up Ginny was rummaging through her closet trying to pick between a blouse and a dress. Oh my god Fred's funeral was today and I had to get ready.

"Ginny what time is it?" I asked

"Eight o'clock so you have forty minutes to get ready." She said as I got up. I hurriedly put on a grey skirt and a dark purple blouse while I combed out my hair. After only twenty minutes Ginny and I were ready to go. I then walked down stairs running right into Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron." I said

"S'okay." He said

"Are you ready to go?" I asked looking down at his dress robes

"Ready as I'll ever be." He told me as he took my hand and we walked down stairs together. Both of us ready to attend what I hoped would be the last funeral for quite some time.

**Note: I will post more depending on reviews. So if you want to know what happens at the funeral read and review! Thanks again for reading my story!**


	3. The Funeral

**Authors Note: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post the third chapter but it's finally here. So enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

The funeral was packed with people. It seemed that half of Hogwarts was there, along with what was left of the Order of the Phoenix and about fifty Weasley's. The service was lovely and went by in a blur. I was now standing in a grave yard with the Weasley's, Harry and a few of Fred and Georges close friends. We all stood around the grave where Fred's casket lay. Ron griped my hand tightly, and a few stray tears slipped down his freckled cheeks. Ginny was also crying into Harry's shoulder and everyone else stood around wearing somber looks. All that could be heard was Molly's sobbing and Aunt Muriel's horrid attempts to console her along with a few nasty comments on the weather and everything else she could think of. Everyone just stood like that almost completely unmoving until people started leaving. Angelina left first, giving George a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then a few unknown Weasley cousins with bright red hair waved to everyone and thankfully escorted Aunt Muriel out of the grave yard. That's when George walked towards Fred's grave and threw in five galleons and six sickles all of which landed in the grave with a soft thud. He then pulled out his wand and began mumbling spells.

"George, what are you doing?" said a concerned looking

"This is all way to depressing, Fred would have our heads if he saw this." He said gesturing to all the crying people. "Hey Lee did you bring that thing I asked you to get from the shop?" he asked Lee Jordan

"Of course I did! We all know Fred deserves to go out with a bang." He smiled

"George, that doesn't answer my question." said "It worries me a little bit but it certainly doesn't answer my question, and why did you just throw money into Fred's grave?" he asked

"I owed him money from a few bets we had. One was on Ron and Hermione, and the other was on Harry and Ginny." He replied shrugging his shoulders like it was obvious

"You bet on us too? I thought it was only Ron and Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed

"Oh please! You should know that neither of us would ever over look any opportunity to make a bet." He said grinning "Okay mate, I'm going to need your assistance right about now." Lee walked over to him and pulled something out of his pocket. George was grinning like mad man.

"Hermione, I think we are going to want to back up." Ron said we both took a few steps back

"Why?" I asked him slightly alarmed

"Fireworks." He mumbled into my ear softly. After another five minutes of George and Lee whispering things to each other there was a bang and the fireworks went off. Mrs. Weasley looked horrified at first but was soon smiling; Fleur shrieked and practically jumped into Bills arms. Everyone else just stared into the sky as the fireworks erupted into a million shapes and colours. We were all in awe of George's wand work and Fang even showed his appreciation by howling up at the magnificent display. The fireworks took shape of a dragon, trees, a flower and the logo for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was breath taking. Then there was a large popping sound, the last of the fireworks went up and turned the famous Weasley red. They then spelled out "GOODBYE FRED." Soon the last remains of the message fizzled out and everyone started to applaud.

The rest of the service blurred by and I soon found myself outside the Burrow with Ron.

"I think I'm going to be okay, you know? Now I think that one day we all will be, even George." Ron told me

"Good, I think everyone will be alright too."

"Thanks Hermione." He said smiling suddenly

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked beginning to feel confused

"It's mainly because of you that I think everything will be okay again. Because your almost like a light at the end of the tunnel. When I'm with you things seem like they're normal, and that's what makes me realize that everything will feel like that again soon. And now instead of thinking that the depression left over from the battle is going to take over our future, I think that our future will be fantastic. I'm going to get a good job one day, I'm sure that you will too, then we'll end up getting married at some point and we'll have kids. Then we'll watch them grow up and everything will be okay because they won't ever have to fear Voldemort and I will always have you with me. So as long as I've got you I know I'm going to be alright, because things always seem like they'll be okay again when you're with me. What more could I ask for really? Well an unlimited supply of chocolate frogs would be nice but you know what I mean. " He said. I couldn't believe what he just told me and the significance of what Ron suggested. The fact that he wanted to get married to me one day was unbelievable. He had even thought about us having kids and that he thinks I make everything okay. I was at a complete loss of words so I just kissed him.

I put every ounce of emotion I had into that kiss, in attempts to let Ron know that I feel the exact same way about him as he feels about me. We stood there without a care in the world for what felt like hours. It was amazing! In seven years we have never just let go of everything and focused only on each other. So for what felt like the first time in my life I let go and thought about nothing but Ron and the feeling of his lips. I wish that that kiss could last forever; it had to be one of the most amazing experiences of my life. But sadly as we all know, all good things must come to an end.

"Sorry, I hate to be the one to break up the cozy wittle moment between Ronniekinz and his girlfriend but Mum wanted me to get you to for dinner. So as much as I and the rest of the family; who by the way have been watching you two through the window for the past ten minutes enjoyed the show. You guys will have to wait until after supper for the encore." George said while grinning like the Cheshire cat he obviously was enjoying seeing Ron and I so embarrassed. Ron had turned the famous Weasley red and I was pretty sure that I had too. So I untangled my fingers which were entwined in Ron's hair and took hold of Ron's hand.

"Come on Ron lets go eat." I said and I lead him towards the kitchen door.

"You know next time you guys are going to snog each other senseless might I suggest you don't do so in front of a window. I personally think that some where there isn't going to be; oh I don't know a bunch of your family members who have extendible ears might be more suitable. Just a suggestion for the future my dear brother." George chuckled

"No one asked for your opinion George." Ron shot back as we entered the kitchen and I think that was when I truly knew that everything would be normal again.

Dinner was wonderful and no one even broke down crying this time so in my opinion it was one of the best meals I'd ever had. Soon we all found ourselves in the sitting room chatting and watching Ron beat Harry and all of his brothers at wizards chess. Meanwhile I sat with Ginny and we talked quietly so the rest of the family wouldn't hear us.

"Well I see you and Ron have been pretty friendly lately. That was quite the speech he gave you earlier, and quite the response you gave him afterwards too!" Ginny smirked

"You heard that!" I exclaimed "I thought George was joking about the extendible ears!"

"Nope, we all heard and saw everything. You guys really love each other don't you?" she asked with a soft smile

"Yeah, we do. I've loved him for so long, it's great to finally really be with him, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I feel the same way with Harry. It's amazing to be with him without having to worry about him dying all the time." She told me

"It's great to finally stop worrying about those things isn't it? Maybe one day our lives will seem slightly normal again."

"I think they will." Ginny said. It was great to have girl talks again too. I really missed that sometimes when we were on the Horcrux hunt.

"Well I don't know 'bout you Ginny," I yawned "but I'm exhausted."

"Me too. I say it's time to call it a night."

"Okay guys we're going to bed." I said towards Ron and Harry's direction. Harry and Ginny said goodnight with a quick kiss while Ron and I did the same.

"Good night Hermione, I love you." Ron said

"G'night Ron. I love you too."

I was so tiered when I got to bed; I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Unfortunately dreams turned to nightmares just as quickly. Bellatrix stood over me holding the knife to my throat pressing it until beads of blood started dripping down my neck. Then she grabbed her wand yelling "CRUCIO!" and I screamed.

**Note:**** Please R&R! I hope to post the next chapter soon.**


	4. Nightmares

**Authors Note:**** Thanks once again to everyone who has read this and reviewed! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Ron's POV:**

I woke up to the most horrible sound I'd ever heard; Hermione screaming. I sat bolt upright and saw Harry who was looking confused had woken up too. I grabbed my wand and scrambled out of bed. I jumped over Harry's bed my foot nearly hitting his face in the process.

"Watch it mate!" Harry said from behind me as I ran down the hallway.

I saw that the rest of the household was headed in the direction of Ginny's room as well. I jumped half the stair case and almost ran over my Mum. I reached Ginny's door and as I flung it open Hermione's scream got louder. I barged through the door and went straight to Hermione's side. She was writhing on the sheets, which were twisted around her sleeping form. Her face was twisted in pain and anguish. Ginny was on Hermione's other side attempting to wake her up.

"Hermione it alright you're okay. Please wake up!" Ginny pleaded

"Hermione!" I exclaimed as I tried to shake her awake. I grasped her hand. "'Mione please wake up. No one can hurt you, your safe at the Burrow she can't get you here. Bellatrix is dead; she can't hurt you ever again. Please wake up!" I pleaded continuously; soon I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. Hearing Hermione scream was like my personal form of torture, the memories from that night were still so fresh. The thought that I could have lost her was gut wrenching. Ginny and I continued to try waking her up and at this point the entire household was in Ginny's room.

"Hermione dear, it's just a dream." Mum said

Everyone tried to wake her but she just continued to scream. Harry was now next to Ginny trying wake Hermione up. Dad tried to wake her, Bill did too, and then Fleur made a few attempts thinking that she might be able to wake her up since she was often the one to do so at shell cottage. Percy thought we should all start asking her questions to make her think of more pleasant things.

"Hermione, what year did the goblin rebellion start?" Percy asked her only response was a blood curdling scream.

"I'm afraid that answer is incorrect." He mumbled that's when George tried to wake her up.

"Maybe we should do something that would make her laugh." George said so he walked up to Hermione and began to tickle her sides. Just like with everyone else all she did was scream.

"Well I guess she wasn't in the mood to be tickled then." George shrugged and sat on the floor. Then Charlie attempted to wake her up and it was really quite amusing.

"Ummm… Hermione wake up." Charlie said awkwardly "Come on wake up, it's just a dream." He said poking her shoulder a couple of times and Hermione screamed louder than ever.

"I'm sorry guys I tried, but I work best with dragons, not people." He said and he sat down beside George

"Hermione wake up please." I whispered into her ear and she made a strangled sound. I had one last idea that might wake her up and if that didn't work then I didn't know what would. I leaned over her and slowly placed my mouth over hers kissing her softly. After doing so for a moment or two she began to respond moving her lips against mine. I pulled away slowly.

"Hermione?" I whispered

"Ron?" she mumbled opening her eyes. She threw her arms around me and pretty well pulled me on top of her. That's when she started to cry.

"Shh, you're okay. It was just a dream you're safe no one can hurt you. She can't hurt you anymore." I told her

"Sh…she was th...there Ron! I was a...at the Manor again and ag...again with her." she sobbed

"I know. She won't hurt you ever again she's gone. It's over it's all over now. You're safe, with me." I said as I held her tight. She just nodded and cried into my shoulder for a while. Soon her sobs subsided to small sniffles.

"Hermione dear, are you all right?" asked

"I think so. It… it's just seeing her again it scares me a bit." She said

"Am I the only one here who doesn't know what the bloody hell everyone's talking about?" George asked

"Nope, I'm confused too." Charlie replied, there was then a chorus of "Me too!" from Dad and Percy. Then Bill and Fleur just shrugged because they weren't entirely sure what happened before we arrived at shell cottage but they certainly had some ideas. Mum and Ginny were the only ones any of us had said anything to about our trip to the Malfoy Manor. Even then we still didn't tell them very much.

"Oh my gosh! Is everyone up because of me?!" Hermione asked when she noticed that the whole household was there and everyone just sort of nodded and looked elsewhere.

"Hermione, I think of you like a sister. Or a sister in law to be anyways, so because of your 'family' status I'm going to be completely honest with you right now. I don't want to seem insensitive to whatever it is that happened," George paused "But you were screaming like a freaking banshee!"

"George! Watch your language and that's no way to be sensitive about things!" Mum scolded

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake everyone up!" Hermione apologized

"Don't worry about a thing dear it's not your fault." Mum assured her while giving George a glare "Now it's late and everyone needs sleep. Hermione I'll go make you a dreamless sleep potion. Everyone else go back to bed there's no reason to interrogate Hermione, if she wants to she can answer your questions in the morning." She announced "Now all of you out, except for Ron, Harry and obviously Ginny." Mum added when she looked towards Harry and me, plainly seeing we weren't leaving anytime soon. Everyone shuffled out of the room grumbling as they went to their rooms and Mum bustled off to make Hermione's potion.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked immediately after everyone left.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken up is all." She said

"Are you sure you're okay? That night at the Manor was bloody awful I can't imagine what it was like for you." Harry added

"Thank you all for your concern but I'm okay." She assured us giving my hand a squeeze

"I swear if she were still alive I would kill that bloody b…" I paused seeing Hermione glare at me "Well you get the point I would kill her myself anyways."

"I hate to ask this but what exactly did happen? Hermione you told me a few things about what happened after the last three or four times you had nightmares but other than that…" Ginny trailed off

"I'd rather not talk about it tonight Gin, but I'll tell you soon." Hermione said

"Wait a minute! This isn't the first time you've had nightmares about this! Why didn't you tell me? I might have been able to help, or I could have asked Mum to make a big batch of dreamless sleep potion." I told her. I was thoroughly worried now.

"Ron, it's nothing to worry about." She tried to assure me once again

"Well I think it's something to worry about. You're having these nightmares and that probably stresses you out and obviously scares you. Then you probably don't get enough sleep because of this too. So these nightmares could be affecting your health. So I think it is something to worry about." I said

"Ronald, I'm fine. Nevertheless we can talk about it in the morning." Hermione said through her teeth. Harry and Ginny were giving each other looks like they were worried Hermione and I would start a huge row.

"Okay we'll talk about it in the morning then." I agreed and suddenly Harry and Ginny both looked less tense.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione smiled softly

"You're welcome; you know I'm only worried because I love you, right?" I asked

"I know." She said giving me a kiss

"Really? Would you two mind not snogging while Ginny and I are here?" Harry said interrupting Hermione and I

"Mate you've been snogging my sister I don't think you're in any position to complain." I told him

"Okay what if I complain then?" Ginny asked

"Well you've been going around snogging with my best mate, so you're in no position to complain either." I laughed

"Well you're snogging with my best mate so that should make us even I reckon." Ginny replied grinning. Just then Mum came bustling into the room with a glass of clear silvery looking potion for Hermione interrupting our banter.

"Okay Hermione, I've got your potion here." She said handing the glass to Hermione "Drink that and you should have a good sleep."

"Thanks ." Hermione said taking the glass and drinking the potion in a few gulps.

"You're welcome dear. Now I think it's about time you four get to bed. So Ron, Harry say goodnight and then go get some sleep." Mum told us all with her hands on her hips. Really I think it was just her way of telling us that she didn't think two couples our age should be in a bedroom alone at this time of night.

"Goodnight Hermione, I love you." I said kissing her cheek

"I love you too Ron." Hermione said with a yawn.

"'Night Gin, love you" Harry said

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny replied kissing him, that's when I cleared my throat dramatically and Ginny gave me a glare.

"Okay up to bed now you two." Mum said. Harry and I both grumbled and left the room. We went up the old stairs quickly and were soon in bed. A minute later I heard Harry snoring. I didn't care what Hermione said, I was still worried about her. I decided I would be bringing this topic up again with her soon and fell into a restless sleep.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! As always please R&R if you want more!**


	5. More Advice

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, followed and**** added it to their favorites also to all those who read or are reading my story! Once again I apologise for any missing words. When I copied my story to fanfiction it cut some words out and I still don't know how to fix it but thanks to all who notified me of the issue. Well here's chapter 5 ENJOY! **

**Ron's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Harry snoring louder than I thought possible. I checked my watch and saw it was 8 'o'clock in the morning so I decided to go eat and see if anyone was up yet. When I say anyone I mean Hermione. I just couldn't help being worried about her. She had been through a lot and I didn't want her to go through it alone even if she thought it was no big deal. I got dressed and headed down stairs.

When I got to the kitchen Mum was sitting at the kitchen table looking straight ahead at the Weasley clock. I didn't have to read her mind to know she was thinking about Fred while she looked at it.

"Hey, Mum." I said after standing there for a minute or two

"Ron! What in the world are you doing up at this hour?" she asked turning towards me in surprise. I can't say I blame her though because I'm rarely up before 11 o'clock.

"I couldn't sleep." I said sitting across from her at the table.

"Okay then." She said pursing her lips as though trying to detect something wrong. Then when she couldn't seem to find anything wrong she started bustling about the kitchen making breakfast occasionally asking me something like how I wanted my eggs.

"Mum can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did but yes of course you can."

"How can I help Hermione with her nightmares?" I asked

"Talk to her about it dear that's the best way to help her."

"I tried last night though and she said she didn't want to talk about it and there's nothing to worry about." I explained

"Well she doesn't like to trouble others with her problems, but you need to let her know your there for her. I'm not saying she's going to talk to you right away. You might have to give it some time but she will talk when she is ready. Just be patient dear." Mum said

"Okay, I'll try thanks Mum." I said as she placed my breakfast on the table. I dug in immediately but soon began to wonder if Hermione was up. Usually she woke up no later than seven thirty.

"Is Hermione up yet?" I asked between mouthfuls

"Um… no not yet." She paused looking slightly guilty "I added a dose of a sleeping draught to Hermione's potion last night. She needed the rest so I slipped it in. She'll probably be up in around 45 minutes." She told me

"Alright that's good, she needs sleep."

Soon the rest of the family started to wake up and as Mum predicted after about 45 minutes Hermione walked down stairs wearing an old tee shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Her hair was completely untamed and her curls were everywhere. Merlin she's beautiful. I went to her side managing to lift her up and crush my lips to hers in all of two seconds.

"Well good morning to you too." She smiled I kissed her again and we soon heard wolf whistles from my brothers. It seemed Hermione and I had become the family entertainment.

"Good morning." I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen and waited for her to finish her breakfast. I observed her carefully as she ate. Looking for any signs of pain, distraught, or anything else that could hurt her. But all I saw was bushy hair, petite full figure, big brown eyes with traces of dark circles underneath, dainty hands and a soft mouth nibbling on toast. Aside from being a little over tiered she seemed completely fine. Soon enough Hermione was on her last bite of toast and I was ready to drag her off somewhere that I could talk to her privately.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?" I asked

"Okay sure, Ron." She said I grabbed her hand and led her out the door and towards the back of our large yard. I didn't stop walking until we were under my favourite tree. I took out my wand and began to cast silencing charms.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked looking slightly concerned

"Well I don't know about you but I would like to have a conversation with you without the whole family listening in and watching us like we're an exciting quidditch match." I said and she smiled

"You're completely right." She nodded I quickly finished the charms and sat down under the tree where Hermione soon sat beside me.

"I'm sure you've already guessed what I wanted to talk to you about." I said

"Yes, I know you want to talk about my nightmares."

"Hermione, despite what you think it is important." I told her

"I know it's important but I feel like what I'm going through is no big deal compared to everyone dealing with Fred passing away. And really what can I do about nightmares anyways? I can't take a dreamless sleep potion every night."

"Hermione what I'm going through yeah it sucks but it is part of life. Don't think that your problems come after mine or anyone else's. Because all of us are grieving but you're the only one who has to deal with nightmares about being tortured on top of it all."

"I guess that's true." She said we both shifted our positions so our backs were against the tree and her head was resting on my shoulder.

"See you're going through just as much as anyone else." I told her

"Yeah but how do I stop having nightmares?" She asked I could tell that not knowing this really upset her.

"Well Mum said that talking would help you the most, and when we were little she always told us that finding your fear was the best way to stop nightmares." I paused seeing that she had perked up a bit. "So what is it that you find most frightening about your nightmares?" I asked her she turned to look at me with wide eyes almost begging me to let her bury her fears and never think about them again.

"It's okay you can do it, I'm here for you." I said wrapping my arms around her as she took a deep breath.

"When Bellatrix tortured me, I had no control over what happened next. That is the only situation in my life that couldn't have changed if I acted differently. I guess that's what really scared me, just being so… _helpless_."

"Hermione, she's gone now and I will personally make sure you never feel that way ever again!" I said

"Thank you Ron, for all of this."

"No problem, did I help at all?" I asked

"Yes you certainly did."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I can't wait to hear everyone's reviews! Remember if you want more review. (Also check out my new story called "Rings")**


	6. Getting Back to Normal Or Not

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for how long it's been since the last chapter! I have been crazy busy with family stuff, friends, Christmas and school. (Mid-terms, exam prep, an exams Yay she says sarcastically!) Anyways thanks to all of you amazing reviewers I love hearing your feedback. Well please R&R and enjoy! **

**Hermione's POV**

It had been almost two weeks since Fred's funeral and things at the Burrow were slowly becoming more normal. Bill and Fleur had gone back to Shell cottage the previous week. Arthur and Percy were working at the ministry helping get things back to normal. Kingsley was preparing a portkey for me to go find my parents in a few more weeks. Everyone seemed like themselves again.

I woke up early and went down stairs for breakfast. When I got to the kitchen Molly was cooking a large breakfast. There were eggs, bacon, ham, toast and four kinds of pancakes. It smelled so amazing I was ready to dive into the food like Ron normally would.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, good morning Hermione. How did you sleep last night?" she asked

"Quite well actually. Talking to Ron about the nightmares and my fears has really been helping. I've only had two or three this past week." I said. Now every time I have nightmares Ron and I talk for a few hours about them. Each time the nightmares become more and more sparse.

"I'm so glad dear! You still have some dreamless sleep potion incase the dreams get bad again, right?" She asked

"Yeah, I've still got some Mrs. Weasley." I told her

"Oh good, just wanted to be sure."

"Do you need any help with breakfast?" I asked gesturing to the beautiful feast she was preparing

"Oh, would you mind setting the table?"

"Not at all." I began to set the large table for nine. Things were finally looking up again. It had been just over a month since the battle and everyone was beginning to move on. The mourning process was by no means over yet, it really never would be. But it was getting a little easier. Mrs. Weasley still broke down sometimes and had her really bad days. The days where we would all take turns consoling her. There were also days when everyone took turns consoling George. George was doing quite well considering everything but just like everyone else he had his moments and his bad days too.

Everyone was beginning to work through their grief and personal problems. Harry helped Ginny through the loss of Fred more than anyone else could. Ginny also helped Harry defeat his ongoing grief.

The truth was that even though the war left everyone broken, everyone was closer. After so much darkness we could finally look forward to seeing the light. I finished setting the table just as Ron came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning 'Mione."

"Hi Ron."

"Any nightmares?" he asked looking into my eyes for any traces of fear.

"Nope, nightmare free for now." I smiled kissing his cheek. He pulled me closer and captured my lips for a moment before giving me a tight hug.

"Glad to hear It." he said sniffing the air. "Mum did you make pancakes?" He asked excitedly

"Yes I did there is also eggs, bacon, ham and toast." she said

"Bloody brilliant." he said grabbing his plate and loading it with two servings of everything.

As Ron and I ate the rest of the family slowly got up and began to devourer the huge breakfast. It wasn't long before everyone was planning their day's activities. Percy and Mr. Weasley were off to the ministry. Mrs. Weasley was rather set on dusting the house. Ginny, Harry, Ron and George were playing quidditch and Charlie was refereeing. So I sat under a tree and watched them play.

It was a lovely day outside and quite peaceful too. I soon began dozing off in the shade. That's when I found myself at the Malfoy manner.

_I was lying on the floor and Bellatrix walked towards me holding her wand. _

"_Ready to get what you deserve Mudblood?" She screeched "Are you ready to die?" She walked closer and closer as I tried to back away. _

"_You're a worthless mudblood, you don't deserve to live." She said only inches away from my face._

"_Please don't!" I begged _

"_CRUCIO!" she yelled pain radiated through my every nerve and I screamed in anguish._

"_HERMIONE!" Ron yelled from the cellar I tried to respond but the words were stuck in my throat. All I could do was scream._

"Hermione wake up!" Ron said shaking me. I awoke with a start.

"Ron!" I cried and he pulled me into his warm embrace.

"Are you okay? You just started screaming and we all flew down here and… and I thought you might have been hurt. But you had another nightmare didn't you?" He babbled I just nodded into his shoulders while my tears dampened his robes.

"She was there again and she used the curactious curse, and there was only pain. You were calling me." I sniffled "But I couldn't answer, I could only lay there and scream."

"It's okay Hermione. She's dead. She can't hurt you anymore. I'm here; I won't let anything ever hurt you." He said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I know, thanks Ron."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I think so." I told him

"Okay well why don't we go inside and make you a cup of tea?"

"That sounds great." I agreed and Ron helped me up.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked rushing to give me a hug that could rival one of Mrs. Weaslys tight squeezes.

"I'm fine Gin, just a little shaken up."

"Okay if you need anything let me know."

"Alright I will thanks."

"I'm here for you too, Hermione." Harry said giving me a quick hug.

"I know, thanks you guys." I told them both as I took Ron's hand and let him lead me inside and to the kitchen.

"Oh Hermione dear, are you all right? Was it another nightmare?" Mrs. Weasley asked bustling into the kitchen and giving me a motherly hug.

"I'm okay, I think. Yes it was another nightmare."

"You poor thing." She said "Ronald don't just stand there! Help Hermione get settled comfortably and then go and fetch the biscuits. I'll make a pot of tea. You're not honestly going to let her stand and make her own tea, after such a horrid nightmare, are you?" she scolded Ron, who looked rather surprised but wasted no time in saying,

"Of course not Mum! I was planning to make her tea." He said with some frustration. He took my hand as he approached the kitchen table, and he pulled out a chair for me. I quickly sat down and he trotted off to get some of Mrs. Weasley's homemade biscuits. The biscuits were great, despite my lack of appetite I ended up eating two.

"There you go dear," Mrs. Weasley said placing a steaming mug of tea infront of me.

"Thank you ." I said. I drank down the tea quickly, feeling chilled despite the hot weather. I continued to sit at the kitchen table holding Ron's hand. We talked about my nightmare and then sat silently. Feeling unworried and at ease just being with each other. Thats how we sat untill dinner.

But dinner, it seemed, could not have possibly been worse. At dinner, we discovered that no one was as okay as they thought they were.

**A/N:**** Thanks for Reading! I hope to post the next chapter within the next two weeks. R&R :)**


	7. The Breakdown

**Authors Note:**** Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long! So much for having it up within two weeks. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, followed, and favourited. It's appreciated! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think, R&R!**

Hermione's POV:

I sat in my usual seat next to Ron at dinner. My appetite was still off, but I tried to eat anyways. I just couldn't get the ringing of Bellatrix's voice out of my head. Sometimes I wondered if I ever would. I grasped Ron's hand a little tighter at the alarming thought, and he traced calming circles on the back of my hand.

"Alright everyone, tuck in!" Mrs. Weasley said once everyone was seated.

"Well, no need to tell us twice." George chuckled "Right Ron?" He said as Ron stuffed his mouth full of food.

"Shuff ush George." Ron said with his mouth full.

"I believe Ron is telling you to shut up, George. If I have my translations correct that is." I said across the table. Everyone began to chuckle, and Ron nodded at me enthusiastically, ensuring me that I had translated correctly

"She's a keeper Ron. It's not often that anyone can understand you with your mouth full." Charlie chuckled. Ron grinned at me and I blushed.

"Fred, could you pass the potatoes, please?" Arthur asked. At first no one really noticed what he said. But we all quickly realized his mistake. George looked at his father with tears in his eyes, the bowl of potatoes still in his hand. Everyone was still for a moment.

"Oh George! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." Arthur began

"It's fine dad." He said with the tears rolling down his cheeks faster and faster. Georges breathing became more labored, and a few tears turned from little hiccups, to heavy sobs in a matter of moments.

"He's gone! He's gone!" George sobbed "It's not fair! Mum why did he have to leave?" Molly went to his side, enveloping him in a hug, tears streaming down her own face.

"I don't know, dear. I just don't know." she said softly through her own tears.

Suddenly Ginny leapt from her chair and ran for the stairs, slamming her door with a loud bang that made me jump. Harry was quick to leap up after her.

"Ron..." I whispered nodding towards the door, suggesting we give George and Molly some privacy. The rest of the Weasley's were slowly getting up as well. He nodded and led me to the stair case.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No. But I'll be fine again someday. It's George and Mum that I'm worried about." He said

"They're strong, Ron. They will be fine."

He nodded with a few tears dampening his cheeks, and he pulled me into a hug. Slowly he brushed his lips against mine, in a tender kiss. He held me for a moment, and I melted into his arms, all of my worries slowly just slipping away.

"This is how I know that I'll be okay again." Ron said. "Without you, I don't think I ever would be." I burrowed my head into his chest smiling a little, placing a small kiss on his neck.

"I couldn't ever be okay again without you either, Ron."

For the longest time we just stayed like that, in the middle of the staircase, wrapped in each other's arms, with no desire to move.

"Should we go check on Ginny and Harry?" I asked after a while longer.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." He said. Ron and I walked towards Ginny's room hand in hand. We stopped at her closed door and listened for a moment, and all we heard was silence.

"Ginny, are you alright?" I asked knocking lightly on the door.

"Yeah, you guys can come in if you want." She replied softly. I gently opened the door. Ron and I entered to find Ginny lying on her bed, with her head on Harrys lap. Her face was wet and flushed from crying, and Harry gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Harry's hair was standing up on all angles, and his lips were drawn in a thin line. I immediately went to sit down on the bed, next to Ginny.

"How are you doing?" I asked her

"Okay, I guess." She said sitting up on the bed "I think it was just seeing George like that. It just made everything come rushing back."

"You alright mate?" Harry asked Ron

"Yeah, I reckon I'll be fine so long as I've got Hermione." Ron said grinning over at me.

"Alright, well Ron and I will leave you two alone then; we just wanted to make sure you were alright, Ginny."

"Thank you guys, but I'll be okay." She said.

We continued up the stairs towards Ron's room, until Ron stopped suddenly in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys room. Which caused me to walk straight into his back.

"Ron what are you…?"

"Shh! Listen." I paused and listened for a moment. Arthur and Molly were in there. Outside their door you could hear Molly crying.

"My boy, my boy! My baby!" She wailed "Arthur our baby's gone!"

"Ron, just keep going." I said nudging him forwards until he finally started to walk again. When we reached his room Ron sat on his bed with his head between his hands, his elbows rested on his knees. I closed the door behind me gently and sat beside him. I put my arm around his waist and my head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Ron. You're Mum will be okay again."

"I know, but how long will that take?" He asked leaning on me.

"I don't know. But she has your Dad, and they will get through this. Just like we will, and Harry and Ginny will, and Bill and Fleur will. Everyone will help each other through this." I said

"And this is why you're the brightest witch of our age." Ron said smiling as he gave me a kiss. I kissed him back and playfully slapped his shoulder.

He kissed me again, longer this time, and much slower, as if he were trying to seek some sort of comfort though that one kiss. I entwined my fingers in his hair pulling myself closer to him. He ran his hands up and down my sides and back, sending little jolts of electricity everywhere.

All of the sudden Harry burst through the door looking half crazed muttering a series of summoning spells under his breath, with his wand flying everywhere. Ron and I jumped apart.

"What the bloody hell are you doing mate?" Ron asked him as he summoned his bag and started shoving things in at random.

"I have to go." He said "I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean Harry?" I asked compleatly stunned "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I can stay here anymore." He said gathering his bag and running out the door.

"What in the name of Merlin!?" Ron exclaimed "Harry where the bloody hell do you think you're going?"

Harry didn't stop though. He just continued down the stairs. Ron and I looked at each other with slack jaws for a moment, and then bolted after him.

**A/N:**** R&R please! Another chapter will hopefully be coming soon ****J**


End file.
